fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
From One Angel to Another: Hino's Retribution
William wandered through the streets of Deltra City. He had been called by a member of Warrior Angel. He hadn't known why. He hadn't been in contact with any of the members of said guild since the Grand Magic Games. As he was walking through the city he looked around to observe the city for he had never set foot in a city like this before. The city was peaceful with the streets crowded with cheerful citizens walking around to their own destinations. His peaceful walk was soon interrupted by the shouting of two individuals coming from a restaurant he was passing. "WAITER WE NEED MORE FOOD PRONTO!" The young voice shouted loud enough to be heard outside the doors. "AND WE NEED MORE FISHES TO!" Another voice shouted at the same volume. William recognized the first voice. He was a competitor on Team Warrior Angel. He approached the restaurant to see Hino Sontara, and his Exceed partner Spirit. "Hello gentlemen," said William. "One of your guild mates called me here today. Could you point me in the direction to your guild?" With both their mouths stuffed with food they turned towards William in wonder. "Who are you?" Hino managed to say with his mouth full. After getting a closer look Spirit recognized the man and swallowed his mouth full of fish and then shouted. "You're William Mercury!" Hino looked back at Spirit in confusion. "You know him?" He asked. Spirit faced palmed himself from Hino's reaction. "Have you seriously forgotten Hino?" He said to him annoyed. William was a bit confused from how Hino didn't recognize him. "I'm a member of Dragon Gunfire, remember. I defeated your friend Reed Yuriko during the Grand Magic Games." Hino narrowed his eyes trying to remember. Suddenly his eyes widdened and finally recognized him. He swallowed his food in his mouth and stomped on the table beside him and glared at him, his face inches close to his. "So your the one who beat up Reed." He growled at him. "Yes," said William, still somewhat confused. "You saw me defeat him. You were very peeved then as well. I'm a little curious how you managed to forget in such a short amount of time." "Thats Hino for ya." Spirit responded to William. "Shut up Spirit who asked you!" Hino yelled back ticked off. "Anyways," William cut in, "I still need to find my way to your guild hall. One of your guild mates told me to meet them here, but I've never been here before and don't know how to get around. Could you help me?" Hino turned back to glare at William again. "Yea right like i'm gonna tell you." He said with an angry glare. William sighed. "Please, it's really urgent," he said in a last ditch effort to receive help. "Hino i don't see the harm in giving him some directions, don't you think?" Spirit mentioned a bit concerned. Hino smacked his fist into his hand and cracked his knuckles. "I'll give him directions alright." He waved his arm back and threw it at William as his fist releases lightning. "After i rearrange his ugly face!" He shouted. His hand was already covered in earth by the time Hino had thrown his punch, and before it could connect, William blocked with his hand covering Hino's. The earth acted as an insulator to keep him from getting shocked. "I should've know you would've tried to gain retribution. But please, at least take it away from civilians." Using his immense strength, combined with his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, he threw Hino, aiming to use the winds to carry him just outside the city, where he would follow.